Ronan's Girls!
by AllOberDan
Summary: Elesis and Ronan are deep lovers. And Elesis basically doesn't give a flying fuck if Ronan fucks other women. SMUT RonanXgirls


All Elesis could feel was the soft sheets of her bed. That and her wet pillow.

The red-haired knight could do nothing else but cry.

She hated herself even more for crying. To her, crying is a sign of weakness. Cursing herself for letting her emotions out, she then thought of the cause of her tears.

It was Ronan.

Again.

For the third time this week.

Elesis quickly recounted each time she was forced to cry that week. It had been arguments with Ronan. But that wasn't the main reason.

Fights between Elesis and Ronan broke out often, considering Elesis's temper. But most arguments ended in a few hours. Elesis would sulk and give Ronan the silent treatment. Ronan would whimper and try to coax her into love. In the end, they would be making out on their beds, sometimes taking things a bit further.

But this past week was different.

The couple argued, but something was different..in Ronan.

Elesis noticed it in the subtle things: dazing off into the distance with his eyebrows squished, leaving dinner early, training for longer periods of time. Then things really came into play during their quarrels. Ronan had a different look in his eyes.

A look of hatred.

But was this hatred aimed towards Elesis? The uncertainty forced her to tears.

* * *

Ronan immediately slapped himself.

He could hear the soft cries of Elesis, her attempts to muffle the sounds with her pillow obviously failing.

And it was his fault.

Ronan slowly opened the door, making sure it didn't creak. What he saw inside confirmed his suspicions. His precious red-haired knight had thrown herself onto her bed, crying into her pillow.

The magic knight slowly laid on the bed, embracing his love in the process.

Elesis didn't need to lift her head up, knowing that it was Ronan from the familiar warm touch that she felt around herself.

"Hey Ellie, what's with the tears?" Ronan teased, trying to bring out his love's usual self. Elesis simply pulled the boy closer. Their lips locked together, both kissing with love and passion. Ronan noticed that Elesis was a bit weaker, and thought about what he could have done to hurt her like this.

Elesis's hands slowly moved until they had embraced that of Ronan's. The two split apart for air and stared at each other.

"Why are you so different?" Elesis asked, staring into the indigo eyes she loved so much.

"Aren't you being different as well?" Ronan questioned with a grin.

"Ronan I'm not playing games." the red-haired knight claimed.

Ronan simply pulled Elesis into another kiss. Elesis blocked Ronan's tongue, and the two fought for dominance.

Separating for air, the two looked at each other with desire.

"I've just been thinking hard about some things." Ronan finally answered.

"Tell me!" Elesis exclaimed, growing back into her old self.

Ronan grinned. "You'll find out soon enough."

Elesis, content with this answer, got herself on top of Ronan. The two had another kiss, with Ronan entering Elesis's mouth. When breathing for air, Elesis grinned.

"I've missed you."

"But we had sex just last week!"

"Just shut up!"

Elesis's desires and emotions became visible to Ronan. The blue-haired knight smirked at his lover.

Their lips came in contact once more, with greater passion than their previous kisses. Their hands began to explore each other; Ronan's left hand tugged under Elesis's shirt, while the other went around her back.

The couple separated, faces inches away from each other.

"I want to clear this up before we fuck," Elesis said, her eyes looking for acceptance from Ronan. The blue-haired knight stayed silent.

"What's been on your mind, Ronan?" she questioned.

After brief moment of silence, Ronan spoke up.

"I'm sorry again about the past couple of days. I was just worried Ellie."

"About what?"

"That I would be called to duty again for the Kanavan Knights. That I would have to leave you. I would never want to leave you, in any way. And that makes me scared of losing you. If I ever lost you I don't know what I would do with my life." Ronan admitted, his chest feeling lighter already.

At first Elesis didn't respond.

Then she punched him. Hard.

"Ow!" Ronan exclaimed in surprise.

"You idiot! You're worried that I would leave you?" The red knight exclaimed.

Her voice then lowered.

"I would never leave you, Ronan. Never in my dreams. And if you ever leave, just remember that I will be waiting for you no matter what...And if anything happens to me, remember that I'll always be with you," she ended.

Ronan was about to speak up in protest but was pushed down on the bed by Elesis.

"Now let's fuck."

Elesis pulled off Ronan's shirt, while the latter got the other topless.

Elesis's breasts were directly in front of him. He began to fondle with the fleshy orbs, resulting in a moan from his lover. One hand caressed the left while he sucked on the other. The red haired knight groaned in pleasure. A feeling was growing in her lower body, and Ronan could see it from the wetness of Elesis's panties.

Ronan groaned a bit, his erection evident from the tent in his pants. His groans grew a bit louder as Elesis grinded her crotch on him.

Two fingers slipped under her panties, causing the woman to gasp in pleasure. Ronan rubbed the clit, causing a bit more of Elesis's juices to flow out of her already wet cunt.

Then Ronan began to pump his fingers in Elesis's soaking pussy. The entry forced Elesis to push her head back, moaning in the waves of pleasure spreading in her body. Ronan smirked, loving the way Elesis was during sex. It made him a bit proud, being able to bring the stubborn and hot-tempered leader of the Grand Chase to her knees with pleasure.

Ronan then inserted another finger, and in less than a minute Elesis let out a scream of pleasure. Her juices flowed out of her pussy, covering Ronan's fingers. Ronan attempted to lap up as much of the remaining juices as possible with his tongue.

After the pleasurable orgasm, Elesis thought it was time to reward her man. She unzipped Ronan's pants and pulled down his boxers. Immediately the ten-inch member she loved so much sprang into view. The red-haired knight began her work immediately. She began to stroke the shaft, already earning a few groans of encouragement from Ronan. Then she licked the tip, starting to take a bit in her mouth.

Ronan was in heaven, with Elesis giving him a blowjob. Countless times of sex with her turned her into a great giver for blowjobs. She knew exactly how to pleasure Ronan the most. After sucking on the first five inches, she took more in her throat. In a matter of minutes all ten inches were being deep-throated. Ronan pushed Elesis's head down. The woman's gag reflex was stopped, since she was an expert.

"Oh babe, I'm going to cum!" Ronan exclaimed.

Elesis immediately went up and down the penis faster and hummed until she was rewarded with semimal fluid flowing down her throat.

"Your cum tastes so fucking good Ronan!"

There was too much, so some was left around her face and down her neck on her breasts.

The sight made Ronan's cock grow back to its full erection in a couple of minutes. Elesis immediately grinned, ready for the pleasure to come.

She bended down on the bed, Ronan behind her. Ronan pushed his cock into Elesis's pussy. After a minute, he began to go full speed till he hit the woman's g-spot.

Elesis's hair flew around as she screamed with pleasure. "Oh Ronan babe, you fill my pussy up so well!" she exclaimed. "You're so fucking tight Ellie!" Ronan replied.

The woman had cummed more times than she could count. Then Ronan shouted "I'm cumming!" And shot his semen into Elesis's pussy.

Both laid down on the bed, panting from the experience.

"You're so fucking good Ronan. Have you fucked any other girl in your life?" Elesis curiously asked.

Ronan blushed a bit. "I'm fine with you banging other women, as long as you can make time to fill my tight pussy," Elesis replied.

The swordsman grinned at the possibilities, now that his lover gave him such a permission.

Ronan would cum in the pussy of every girl in Grand Chase.


End file.
